We Are In Love
by Destiny Obake
Summary: Cute DxS song fic. Lots of fluff. Hope you like it. Oneshot. Complete.


We Are In Love

Danny took a deep breath. He STILL couldn't believe Sam would sign them up for the talent show. He shifted his guitar strap. Yes, guitar. He had secretly learned how through an Internet class and when Sam had found out this happened. She had hired a drummer and bass guitar player to accompany them. You'll never guess what Sam was in all this.

She was the singer. That's right. The singer.

They went on stage while the curtain was closed, Sam adjusting the Mic. Danny plugged in his guitar. As if him being instrumental would help keep the fans off him. The disasteroid incident had made it very hard to keep a low profile. Everywhere he went he was mobbed by Paulina and her Phan club, or the media.

News that Danny Phantom was in the talent show with his girlfriend spread like wild fire. People were rushing to buy tickets to see what the act was. Even a news team was here to broadcast it.

Danny begged for lightning to strike him. He didn't like this attention. And Sam KNEW that!

Danny watched as the curtain opened, showing the huge crowd beyond. He gulped.

The crowd cheered as they saw Danny with the guitar, and Sam at the Mic. The drummer and bass guitar started the intro, with Danny coming in later. More cheers came as Danny played some rocking chords. Then Sam began to sing.

_**He was a boy she was a girl  
>can I make it anymore obvious?<strong>_

_**He was a punk, she did ballet  
>What more can I say?<strong>_

_**He wanted her,she'd never tell  
>secretly she wanted him as well<br>but all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<strong>_

_**He was a skater boi,  
>she said see you later boi<br>he wasn't good enough for her  
>she had a pretty face<br>but her head was up in a space  
>she needed to come back down to earth<br>**_  
>People were screaming and cheering now. Danny grinned and preformed a series of power chords, accenting Sam's words.<p>

_**Five years from now, she sits at home  
>Feeding the baby she's all alone<strong>_

_**She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
>Skater boy rocking up MTV<strong>_

_**She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show<strong>_

_**she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down<br>**_  
>Danny played his solo, making the Phans scream.<p>

_**He was a skater boi  
><strong>__**She said see ya later boi  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
>He was a skater boi<br>She said see ya later boi  
>He wasn't good enough for her<br>Now he's a superstar  
>Slammin on his guitar<br>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**Sorry girl, but you missed out  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now<strong>_

_**We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<strong>_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See the man that boy could be<strong>_

_**There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<strong>_

_**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
>can I make it anymore obvious?<strong>_

_**We are in love, haven`t you heard?  
>How we rock each others world!<strong>_

_**I'm with the skaterboi  
>I said see ya later boi<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know.<strong>_

_**Im with a skaterboi  
>I said see ya later boi<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About the girl you used to know.<br>**_  
>Danny played the last few chords and then slammed the strings. Him and Sam quickly bowed and got of stage.<p>

(line break)

"Sam? Why'd you pick that song? Just out of curiosity."

"Because, skater boy." she said with a smirk. "Your mine, not Paulina's. And you can play the guitar REALLY well."

Danny smiled. they both leaned in and kissed.

We are in love. Haven't you heard? 


End file.
